Cuatro
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: No tiene claro cuando empezó, porque en Abnegación no había lugares demasiado elevados a los que subirse. Sin spoilers de ninguna clase. Sólo Cuatro y sus miedos. Faltan dos.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuatro: **_**Vértigo.**_

* * *

No tiene claro cuando empezó, porque en Abnegación no había lugares demasiado elevados a los que subirse. Tal vez fuera en los pasillos del instituto, mirando al vacío a través de los cristales que lo revestían todo. O tal vez era mayor el vértigo de sentirse en el suelo, y aún así no poder huir. Tal vez.

Porque aunque ya está en otro sitio, todo aquello continúa presente. Eso es lo que le hace necesitar respuestas. Ya que no es exactamente la idea de flotar en el aire lo que le revuelve las tripas y le pone el hígado a la altura de la garganta. Es más bien la idea de no tenerlo bajo control. El miedo a que lo sostenga el aire, en vez de que sea a la inversa. El miedo a no ser lo bastante fuerte, y dejarse caer.

Pero en Osadía no hay lugar para el miedo. Y él es un osado, el mejor de todos ellos.

Se acerca al vértice del tejado de la Espira. Le tiemblan las manos, así que las cierra en puños y se obliga a mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Se obliga a mirar hacia el suelo. Un golpe de aire, y todo habría acabado. ¿Es eso lo que quiere? ¿Qué todo termine?.

No.

Lo que quiere es no sentirse así nunca más. Lo que quiere es que cuatro sean tres, y después dos y después ninguno. Eso es lo que necesita. No es obsesión, es determinación, es saber que sigue vivo.

Se deja mecer por el viento, porque ya no tiembla, pero el pavor sigue allí. ¿Qué significa? ¿Es que nunca va a desaparecer?.

Inhala profundamente, se centra, después exhala, igual que cuando dispara un arma o lanza un cuchillo. Se permite mover la cabeza de abajo arriba, para que lo deslumbre el sol. Después al frente, para tener la ciudad a sus pies.

Podría estar en otro lugar, en cualquier otro, menos en casa. Se pregunta si alguna vez perteneció a ese sitio, y cree que no, por lo que no deja lugar para el arrepentimiento. No se deja pensar tampoco en si pertenece a Osadía, no ahora.

Clava más fuerte los pies contra el cemento del tejado, extiende los brazos y cierra los ojos una vez, sólo un segundo. Le gustaría que hubiera una superficie en frente a la que saltar. Probarse de nuevo a sí mismo. Pero no la hay.

Pensar en saltos le devuelve al presente. Da un paso hacia atrás. Tiene que largarse.

Baja las escaleras como una exhalación, ni siquiera piensa en ascensores: espacios reducidos, sujetos por un cable, dentro de un tubo estrecho, cuadrado, cerrado.

Tiene que estar en pocos minutos al lado de la red, para sujetar la mano del primer aspirante que salte. Todavía se arrepiente de no haber sido él el primero en hacerlo cuando tuvo la oportunidad. No sabe si eso hubiera cambiado algo, o en qué medida le hubiera hecho más especial. No sabe si seguiría siendo Cuatro, o tendría algún otro nombre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuatro: **_**Claustrofobia.**_

* * *

Se iluminan las luces de la sala. Se encuentra desubicado por un momento, mirando el ladrillo resquebrajado de la pared, sentado en el suelo. Después reacciona, se incorpora y comprueba lo pesado que siente el cuerpo, todavía le tiembla. Frota su cara con ambas manos dos veces y camina hacia el fondo de la habitación rectangular; cuando está cerca de la salida se frena, y da media vuelta, dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Atraviesa la puerta y ve la cajita negra que reposa sobre el suelo de cemento. Se agacha, y al recogerla ya no hay temblor, sino entumecimiento en sus manos, como si hubiera estado apretando de tal forma los tendones que ahora fueran incapaces de volver a un estado de relajación. Coloca de nuevo la caja en el suelo y llena sus pulmones de aire, soltándolo después lentamente. "Ya está", se dice, y agarra de nuevo la caja. Se levanta, la abre y saca la segunda jeringuilla que contiene el suero. Busca un punto en su cuello que aún no haya sido perforado el día de hoy, una vena limpia, e incrusta la aguja con suavidad. No le duele, siente el pinchazo, pero el líquido resbala dentro de su cuerpo con completa normalidad mientras empuja el émbolo. Lo ha hecho mil veces desde que aterrizó en Osadía. Piensa que aterrizar es una buena palabra para definir la forma en que llegó allí, y tiene un segundo para sonreír mientras atraviesa la puerta, antes de que el suero comience a hacer efecto.

Se siente especialmente bien preparado esta mañana para enfrentarse a la primera parte de su paisaje del miedo. Debe de ser porque ha estado trabajando en ello, unas veces por voluntad propia, otra porque a una de sus iniciadas se le ocurrió trepar a una noria y no tuvo más remedio que ir tras ella. ¿Había otra opción?.

La simulación se lo lleva al punto más alto de la ciudad, un lugar que no reconoce, que tal vez no exista, aunque él ya ha estado varias veces allí. No deja que el corazón comience a alterársele ni se permite sentir ansiedad; solo corre, corre tan deprisa como puede y salta, y se estrella contra un suelo de piedras. Ha cambiado de escenario en menos de treinta segundos: "Eso está bien", se felicita, pero solo se le permite ese instante de arrogancia antes de que el escenario vuelva a cambiar.

Está tumbado, completamente horizontal, contra un suelo que no es de piedra ni cemento. Es de madera. Es un estrecho y alargado cajón de madera, una caja para muertos. Se mueve instintivamente hacia un lado, y su hombro choca contra una pared de ese mismo material, hacia el otro y sucede lo mismo; entonces se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos cerrados. El corazón ya le va a mil por hora y sabe que si los abre, en el momento en que los abra, le irá a dos mil. Aún y todo lo hace.

Una rendija de luz. Eso es lo primero que ve, una grieta por la que se filtra una línea anaranjada, y más madera, a menos de cinco centímetros de su nariz. Cierra los ojos e imagina lo que hay fuera: un atardecer pintando el cielo de muchos tonos distintos que al final se funden en naranja. Funciona, algo más: un suelo de hierba, una casa de dos plantas, una parte de la ciudad… pintada de gris. Abre los ojos rápidamente, la imaginación a veces juega malas pasadas. La tabla de madera ha descendido y ahora le roza la punta de la nariz, las paredes laterales le empujan los hombros, la inferior le golpea los pies y le obliga a doblar las rodillas haciendo que choquen con la parte de arriba del cajón.

Se centra en la luz, en la línea de luz que se difumina por culpa de la cercanía. No sirve. Los pulmones se le contraen, le falta el aire, le palpitan las sienes. Puede secar el sudor contra la tela vaquera de sus pantalones porque tiene las manos pegadas a ella. Se ahoga, la saliva se evapora de su boca, es como pegamento cerrando sus labios, impidiendo que pueda abrirla, pero sigue viendo la luz, y si entra luz entra aire. La simulación no habría puesto una rendija en la caja para ayudarle a pasar el mal trago. Ha sido él quien la ha colocado allí. Eso le calma; eso…. tiene sentido. Si ella lo hace, él puede hacerlo también: controlar la simulación, resistirse al suero. La pared superior se desplaza unos milímetros hacia arriba. No quiere abusar del aire, pero inspira, se tranquiliza un poco más y suelta las manos que estaban aferradas a sus pantalones. Las estira para relajarlas. Siente el aire al soltarlo de sus pulmones.

Respira, cierra los ojos, y cuando los abre, está fuera.

"Dos más", se dice. Y se promete a sí mismo no volver a atravesar su paisaje hasta…, hasta mañana.


End file.
